Murderess
by Origami Creature
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen meets infamous murderess Isabella Swan, who was convicted of the murder of her employer & his housekeeper. He hopes to study her in an attempt to further his career as a psychologist. Will he regret digging into her past? AH somewhat OOC


**Dr. Edward Cullen meets the infamous murderess Isabella Swan, who captivated 1840's England when she was convicted of the murder of her employer & his housekeeper. He hopes to study her in an attempt to further his career as a psychologist. Will he regret digging into her past? AH somewhat OOC This story was inspired by the novel 'Alias Grace' by Margaret Attwood. It will have many similarities but won't be exactly the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>Murderess<strong>

Chapter One

**London - November 1846**

_New York, November 15__th__ 1846_

_Dearest Brother,_

_ I trust you are keeping well back in the old country. You are missed terribly by all your family here in the colonies. We all long for the day that you will join us, Mother especially. She suffers such sorrow at your absence. However, I understand your desire to stay in dear old England for a bit longer given the importance of your research. Do tell me, as your only sister, how your work is going? It is simply mortifying to have my new acquaintances enquire as to your progress when I myself am no more the wiser than they! And what of your health? I do hope your sleeping has improved and those unbearable nightmares have left you in peace. It makes my heart break to think of you suffering._

_ To answer your enquires from your last letter – everyone here is very well. Mother and Father are looking wonderful, Mother has gotten all the colour back in her cheeks and Father is enjoying the outdoors very much. I believe the crisp air here is doing him a world of good. Conditions here are pleasant enough, I enjoy the company of many local ladies here. They are all quite polite and of good breeding. On a less positive note I'm sure you are aware that the streets of New York have been flooded with victims of the famine in Ireland. It is positively devastating to see those poor creatures staggering round with gaunt, lifeless expressions. We do what we can to help the poor souls for they are God's children too after all. Jasper has often treated them for cholera, we know they cannot give any payment but it would not be right to willingly let them die._

_ My one and only complaint, aside from your absence would be the weather! Though I can see Father's health improve due to the lack of damp air I must say the wind can almost take one's breath away. Several feet of snow fell last night, you had better invest in a much heavier coat in preparation for your arrival. _

_ Now I must finish my letter, I apologise for it's briefness but I must get a fire lit for as I mentioned the cold is truly biting. I will eagerly await your next letter, I cannot wait to read of the hilarious antics of your landlady! How has Tanya been? Still pining after your affections? I don't mean to scold you and much as your anecdotes amuse me, I do hope you are not leading her on Edward you know it isn't proper. But that is all I will say on the matter, I would hate to pester you! Everyone here sends their love and best wishes. And I remain as always,_

_ Your loving sister,_

_ Alice_

I folded the letter up and placed in the the top drawer of my desk. I was shocked by my reaction to Alice's letter, my eyes were misty and there was a slight lump in my throat. It was an undeniable fact that I missed my family very much. They had left for America not three months ago. Both my adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle and my sister, their biological child Alice. Her husband Dr. Jasper Whitlock and I had been friends for many years. We met in boarding school and had been close friends throughout University. He had left for America to set up his own surgical practice, a dream which he had already realised. I was due to follow them to the new world in six months time. Once there I hoped to set up my own Asylum for the insane and mentally disturbed, I planned to operate a humane asylum with progressive and effective treatments. The cruelties I had witnessed during my training had deeply affected me. I had never been so sickened at the treatment of human beings, sick human beings at that. Patients were kept locked in large rooms left to be abused by each other and the guards. Doctors seemed apathetic at best when it came to there patients, at worst they seemed to actively hate them. I intended to do nothing but good with the good fortune God had bestowed upon me.

However, before I could leave to start my new life I had some business to attend to. Namely the infamous murderess Isabella Swan. I had been given the chance to study her and felt it was too rare an opportunity to pass up. So I delayed my plans for emigration for a few months, my future asylum would only benefit from my further study.

Isabella Swan and James McDermot had been found guilty of murdering their employer Mr Jacob Black and his housekeeper Miss Leah Clearwater. The case was particularly interesting to me because Isabella was originally committed to an insane asylum but a few months later was transferred to Westland Grove Penitentiary for women. While she was let off with her life, James McDermot was not so lucky. He was hanged for his part in the murders, he remained adamant of his innocence even as he walked to the gallows. He cursed Isabella Swan and spat on the ground after he mentioned her name. He claimed she had lead him on and that he was acting only on her instructions, he told the court that Isabella had been madly in love with Jacob Black but he had shown interest only in Miss Clearwater. Isabella, incensed with jealousy and lust got it into her head to do away with Miss Clearwater, but when she did Jacob was furious and heart broken. On seeing his anguish Isabella became even more enraged and began beating Mr Black on the back of the head with his own musket. Unfortunately for Isabella, she did not come across very well in court. One day she would appear confused and incoherent, the next she was alert and quite capable of defending herself. However the court found that it was unlikely that a twenty seven year old man would be so swayed by a sixteen year old maid, but Isabella's behavior raised much suspicion in court. Hence, James McDermot was sentenced to death while Isabella Swan was sentenced to life in prison.

The case had sparked much debate in all walks of life, from Lords to shoe makers – everyone had an opinion on Isabella Swan, she could not be ignored. Some held Isabella as a cruel, vindictive witch who had viciously bludgeoned to death her employer and his housekeeper. While others thought she was no more than a dim witted accessory who had gotten caught up in the whole dreadful affair. Now, at nineteen years old Isabella had been imprisoned for two years and I was fascinated to learn what her version of events now were. I had my own views on the matter but for now I would put them aside and let the murderess herself plead her case to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Future chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading...<strong>


End file.
